Control
by TeaCorner
Summary: After the rowboat argument,Captain Von Trapp's mind could only think about Maria.He decides to break off the engagement Elsa and hopes Maria takes his hand in marriage.But unfortunatey,it won't be as easy as the captain think it will be.
1. Row Row Your Boat

**Author's Note-**_Hi!I'm Tea,this is my first story ever so reviews are appreciated!This story will be rated M._

_————_

_Control_

_That was something Georg knew he lacked these days.Ever since he had that little rowboat argument with the governess,his mind always seem to wander back to her and unfortunately it was the naughty side of his mind that did._

_Georg could remember the argument clearly,they were fighting about the children's play clothes and the governess,dear god the governess was soaked to the skin.How could he win such an argument with her when his mind was too busy observing how the wet clothes clung to her curves._

_His mind was also too busy wondering what those soft lips would feel like._

_He wanted to hold her,please her,make her his but he knew deep down that he couldn't have that._

_As Georg recalled his memory of the argument he grasped the cup of whiskey in his hand in frustration.Why was he so foolish,why can't he have a bit of sense,why can't he have control—._

_"Captain!"_

_Georg quickly snapped back into reality.He quickly buttoned up his shirt and tried to look presentable._

_"Captain!"_

_He stumbled and tripped a few times on the way to the door "Yes fraulein..!"_

_As quickly as possible,he opened the door to reveal Maria,in a beautiful blue dress that matched her beautiful eyes._

_Georg was so in love with her eyes he completely ignored her._

_"Captain!"_

_"Ah..yes sorry fraulein,what is it that you need?"_

_"The children's puppet show is starting soon,we were wondering if you could help us set up a few more things?"_

_"Of course Ma-fraulein."_

_Maria clapped her hands together "Thank you captain!"_

_And with just that the little nun flashed him a smile and swiftly turned around to return to the children._

_Georg smirked as she turned around which caused her dress skirt to reveal her little bottom._

_Oh no control,Georg,control!He shouldn't be thinking that, especially when he had Esla,oh no he had forgotten all about her.Its like his feelings have vanished for her,you can't marry someone when your feelings for them have dissolved.That's when he realized he must break things off with Elsa and even if he couldn't have Maria,the least he could do was confess._

_The captain quickly dressed up some more and went to go meet the children.He decided he would speak to Elsa and Maria separately after the show._


	2. Strings

**Authors note -**Thank you for the sweet reviews of the first episode! If you want sneak peeks of future episodes, please consider checking out my Instagram @LikeALarkWhoIsLearningToPray, I promise all the saucy rated M stuff is coming soon :D

* * *

Maria felt the Captains' gaze on her, watching her every move carefully, like a tiger stalking its prey.' You're just overreacting, Maria, the captain watches everyone carefully to ensure the safety of his children.' Lost in her thoughts the governess finished setting everything up.

With a smirk Georg noticed Maria's cheeks were bright pink and she seemed to be biting on something"Fraulein, your biting your lips. Are you in pain?"

The captain's simple question snapped Maria back into reality. She began to feel defensive "Yes Captain,I'm managing just fine."

Georg loved how her cheeks would become more scarlet when she was arguing with him."Alright, Captain, you can go and get Herr Detwiler and Baroness Schrader."Maria spoke again with a dismissive tone.

Returning a few minutes later, Georg sat down with his peers as he watches the puppet show or more specifically Maria.

Finally, the show was over, Georg quickly jumped and began praising everyone, including Maria. The Baroness took note of that and with a sarcastic remark and her arms around Georg's "My is there anything you can't do?"

Maria chuckled nervously "I'm pretty sure I won't make a very fine nun."The Baroness laughed "Well if you ever need any help, darling."

Maria tried to smile,she was so envious of the Baroness, she had everything to money, a glittering circle of friends, status and most importantly the Captain.

Putting her sadden mood aside, Maria smiled and clapped her hands together "Alright children, who shall sing next?"


End file.
